Kid vs. Kat
| last_aired = present | followed_by = | related = | website = |name = Kid Vs Kat}} Kid vs. Kat is a Canadian animated television series developed and produced at Studio B Productions.Aaron H. Bynum, "'Kid vs. Kat' TV Animation Moves into Production", Animation Insider, February 19th, 2007 The show is created and co-directed by Rob Boutilier. The feature revolves around a 10-year-old boy's constant battle with his sister's Sphinx cat which, in reality, is a cybernetic alien. The series is distributed by Studio B Productions. The show premiered on YTV in Canada on October 25, 2008 and aired on Disney XD in the United States on February 13, 2009. Episodes Premise When ten-year old Coop Burtonburger’s spoiled little sister Millie, brings home a mysterious stray cat, Coop's idyllic life is turned upside down. Coop soon discovers Kat is more than just a scrawny, purple, hairless pet; he is also a super-smart, conniving mastermind, and Kat's also an alien with a fanatical hate for Coop himself. Kat instantly declares war on Coop--to the death; the two fight constantly as Coop tries to stop Kat and tell the world about his possible plans, only to find Kat destroying the evidence and putting the blame on him (Coop) every time. Characters Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger Voiced by Erin Mathews A kid 10-year-old boy who thinks Kat is evil since they first met. He tries to stay out of trouble, but is often humiliated and injured when trying to prove Kat's true identity. He gets the blame for everything Kat ruins in the house. Coop sometimes thinks Mr. Kat's plan is to take over the world, but Mr. Kat's plans are to collect Fishy frisky bits and return home to his home planet in outer space. Coop may have misunderstood Mr. Kat most of the time. He always jumps to conclusions without knowing all the facts, due to the fact that he never takes chances and never bothers talking to Kat about the situation instead of fighting him. The irony about Coop is that he always comes up with plans to get rid of Kat, which only cause Kat to stay. Coop's father, Mr. Burtonburger, thinks that Coop is insane for thinking that Kat is an evil alien. Dennis (Coop's best friend), Fiona (Coop's girlfriend), Grandpa and Grandma believe him. The Burtonburger's neighbor, Old Lady Munson, hates Coop, but favors Millie. Coop has brown hair and blue eyes. Nobody knows what happened to Coop and Millie's mom who could either be deceased or divorced but when that happened it was a thing when coop and mille were not born . Together, he and his friends are fans of Captain Blasteroid. In episode "Something about Fiona" Coop develops a crush on Old Lady Munson's niece named Fiona, who is revealed to also know Mr. Kat's identity, and also loves Coop back. But during the episode Kat To The Future Part 2 Coop travels to the past and stops Millie from ever finding Kat. When coop returns back to the future he found out that Kat's actual mission was conquering the Earth for other cats and becoming a hero. He remains one of the protagonists throughout the entire series. "Kat (Mr. Kat)" Voiced by Kathleen Barr. A Space Alien that looks like a Sphinx cat. Mr. Kat is an evil cat who dislikes Coop. He is adopted by Coop's sister, Millie, as a stray cat. At first an annoyance to Coop, he soon becomes a sworn enemy for his being stranded on Earth. They always fight in the comforts of the Burtonburger home, and most often Coop is blamed for any misdeed (At the defense of Millie). However, at times he and Coop get along; in fact whenever trouble threatens both of them they work together, as revealed in "Just Me and Glue." Kat repeatedly tries to get home, only to be foiled by Coop . In "Nip/Duck" he turns out to be part cyborg. While annoyed by his 'owner' dressing him up, he later grows an attactment to her, to the point of acting like a real pet. In the episode "Pet Peeved", he constantly calls for Millie's attention at the start of the episode, then runs away because Millie had found a new playmate. In the episode "One Big, Happy Family," when Millie falls for a trap Mr. Kat had planted for Coop, Mr. Kat tries to save her, Millie is really the only one he likes she is kat only friend one earth when she in trouble he always goes to save her like in "The Kat Went Back " Kat's main goal is often presented as simply trying to get home, although in one episode, "Fat Kat," it is revealed that he was sent to Earth to gather "Fishy Frisky Bits," a type of cat food he had developed an obsessed appetite for, and transport the substance back to his home world, the planet Catnip, where the promised title of hero would be waiting for him. It is also revealed that he has been doing a poor job of it so far. Another episode, a Christmas special, reveals how much he misses the family he left behind on his home planet. In the episode "Tickled pink" it is revealed that Kat has a weak spot that makes him forget about his mission. In the episode "Kat to the Future Part 1 and Part 2" Kat build a time machine then Coop uses Kat’s time machine to go back to the past and stop Millie from bringing Kat home, but ends up altering the future for the worse of seen the world had been taken over by Kat. Coop tries to undo the Kat invasion so he has to go back to the past again, which he brought about by fooling with Kat’s time machine. If it was not for Millie, Mr. Kat would have became evil and dominated earth for his own selfishness. In "Rebel with a Claw", he teams-up with Coop and Dennis to stop Mr. Kitten and return him back to the home planet. Kat also demonstrates holy power of "flying squirrel". This is seen in the episode "War versus Hamster". Coop and Kat often seem to be quite loathing and fighting each other as tendecy, but however, since the beginning of Season 2 to until now, Coop and Kat have slowly begun to move far away from their differences. He is the main antagonist of the series. Mildred "Millie" Burtonburger Coop's 8 year old little sister; a spoiled and bratty girl and the "owner" of Kat, whom she loves very deeply. Mr. Burtonburger, her father, always does whatever Millie says, mainly because she throws extreme tantrums when she fails to get her way. Because she can easily manipulate people into giving her what she wants, her talent earns her the neighborhood nickname "The Master Manipulator". Like several characters, she usually blames Coop for everything that happens. Millie has long, dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a magenta-colored bow, freckles and buck teeth, and wears red-framed eye-glasses. She is a "Greeny Girl"; the Greeny Girls are a parody of the Girl Scouts. Millie's hair goes down to her feet. She and Coop rarely get along. In "Tickled Pink", she and Coop finally got along, though Coop was only doing that to protect from Kat, besides, at the end, they revert back to their old ways. However, in the new Kid Vs. Kat episode "Mind Games", Millie expressed an interest in playing with Coop, at the point where she acccidentally gets "telepathic powers" from one of Kat's inventions, and uses that to force Coop to be with her, even when Coop tried to run away to stop Kat. At the end of the episode her telepathic powers were gone, and both Coop and Kat were relieved, but Millie states sadly that all she wanted was for Coop to play with her. Seeing how sad Millie is, Coop agrees to spend time with her this time, and with a reluctant Kat joining in.Mille is only person liked by Old Lady Munson.In the episode The Kat Went Back Mille understood that Kat was an alien.But on the same episode when she was talking with Lorne and Horley, Kat used a raygun which brainwashed Mille,Lorne and Horley minds to forget that Kat was an alien. Dennis Lawrence Chan Coop's Asian American best friend and the only person, aside from Fiona, that believes Coop, besides having his same imagination and behavior. He helps Coop whenever he tries to stop Kat by contacting each other on Walkie-Talkies until they get captan blastoroid bubble blowing communication helmets in the episode the grass is always meaner. Their birthdays are only one day apart and they always wish for the same presents. Dennis has black hair and black eyes but unlike his father, he does not have an Asian accent.According to Dennis, he and Coop shared a playpen. Voiced by Alisha Verma.Dennis is 10 . Burt Burtonburger The single father of Coop and Millie Burtonburger, who is constantly stressed out due to Coop's "misbehaving." He owns the House of Swap. Burt has brown hair and wears black-framed eye-glasses. He sometimes makes unpleasant-tasting vegetarian smoothies which no one can stand to drink. He seems to be strongly in favor of doing things yourself and living in harmony with nature, in contrast with Henry (Dennis's Father), who is very technology-savvy and uses gadgets whenever he can. Burt seems to hate that Coop is pulling his leg too much with jokes and gags. Nobody knows what happened to Burt's wife, the Burtonburger children's mother, who could have either divorced him or died. However, divorce or dead, she appears to have entirely disappeared from the show after that happened. Voiced by Trevor Devall. Old Lady Munson A nosy old woman who is the next-door neighbor of the Burtonburgers, and Captain Blasteroid's aunt. She is grumpy, mean, and very selfish to all the children and adults, though she favors Millie over Coop, Mr. Burtonburger, and perhaps even Fiona. When someone (Kat very often) causes trouble for her and Coop ends up with the blame, she yells, "BURTONBURGER!" She is known for her hobby of collecting and naming garden gnomes and for stealing away all the kid's toys through over the years whenever they fall to her backyard, which in the episode search and de-toy,but soon they were rescued by Dennis and Coop.She has dog named Growler.She has a niece named Fiona whom Coop falls love with. She is voiced by Linda Soresen Phoebe A girl who has a crush on Coop and constantly annoys him. Phoebe clearly despises Millie, partially because Millie "owns" Kat and Phoebe owns Honeyfluff, a white-haired, obese cat with a pink bow on the end of her tail who is shown, in one of the short episodes, to have an attraction to Kat. She has brown eyes, russet brown hair and light brown skin. She comes from a very wealthy family, and she is jealous of Fiona because Coop likes Fiona and not Phoebe seen in "Birthday Bashed". Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Henry Chan Dennis's Asian American father. They have the same head shape and skin, but Henry is almost bald. He and Burt see every little thing as a competition. Henry uses devices all the time and owns a computer store. Voiced by Vincent Tong. Fiona Old Lady Munson's niece. She's 10 years old. Coop has a crush on her. She is the only one besides Coop and Dennis that knows Kat is not a normal cat, and she sometimes helps them in their battles against Kat. However, at the season 2 finale, she forgot Mr. Kat's secret after being zapped by his memory erasing gun. It is uncertain if she'll know Mr. Kat's secret again or even return for the next upcoming season. She sometimes visits Munson, and likes Coop, as she and Coop share literally many similar interests, but Munson won't let them be together. Voiced by Chiara Zanni. Mr. Cheeks Mr. Kat's rival. Millie's class's pet hamster who turns out to be an alien like Kat and wants to destroy Millie and take over the earth for his home planet. His alien species are rivals with the catnipians. Mr.Cheeks appears in only three episodes. During the season 2 finale Mr. Cheeks was imprisoned by the Kats but later escaped. Voiced by Christopher Gaze. Kat Kommander The supreme ruler of Catnip. He sent Mr. Kat to Earth for a secret mission of collecting Fishy Frisky Bits and return to Catnip for the promised title of hero. First seen in "Fat Kat", he is shown in different episodes telling all the space Sphynx cats their missions. He always behaves brutally and mean with Mr. Kat. We believed he didn't know about Coop, but it is seen in The Kat Went Back that Coop is actually very famous on Catnip. Mr. Kitten Kat Kommander's rebellious son. He loves rock and to party somewhat like Kat and is seen as ruthless as he tries to kill Millie and her dad when he escapes to Earth where Kat must send him home. During the season 2 finale Mr. Kitten is seen playing with the imprisoned Lorne and Harley and as he takes them out into a city on Catnipia he helps them destroy things and befriends them. Lorne and Harley Are the "friends" of Coop and Dennis, they called Coop cat boy since Kat appeared in his life. They always have a tape recorder to record a hand-made horror films themselves, but always recorded at Coop when doing something ridiculous or blame on Kat and doing crazy things caused by Kat, humbled. In the episode "Suddenly Last Slammer," they discover a plan of Kat and managed to record it. They have a pet chicken named Cachaitore. Voiced by Kathleen Barr (Lorne) and Brian Drummond (Harley). During the season 2 finale Kat is hunted down by his home planet for failing a mission to transport the Kat army to earth, thanks to Coop, Fiona, Dennis, and not knowingly, Lorne and Harley when the robots sent by Kat's home planet arrive to hunt him down he tricks them into capturing a dummy (Kat) made by the true Kat, but at the same time Millie appears looking for Kat and Coop. Fiona and Dennis arrive looking to stop the robots (thinking Kat made them) Lorne and Harley also arrive by mistake and they are all captured by the robots. When Kat saw this he hopped on the robot to save Millie and was transported to his home planet where Coop and everyone else is imprisoned by the cat's Kat gets help from his girlfriend on his planet and breaks them out and admits to Millie that he is an alien. He then transports them home, but as the spaceship is taking off to bring them home, Coop throws him off but not before Kat viciously fights him. Kat is surrounded by guards, but to his surprise he is forgiven because he fought Coop and is sent back to fulfill his mission when he arrives he uses a special gun to blank the memories of Fiona, Millie, Lorne, and Harley so that they all forget Kat is an alien. Grandma & Grandpa "These are the coolest Grandma and Grandpa" Coop says. They believe Coop what Coop says (about Kat). They are not common ones. They commonly come home with a hot air balloon. Voiced by Katheren Barr and Jammie Lee Curtis Growler Is the dachshund of Old Lady Munson he is small brown and also very loude. He hates Kat but is unknown about Coop. He is Mrs. Munsons garden dog. Cacciatore Is the mascot of Lorne and Harley, is a chicken, which first appeared in "You'll Be Show Sorry" where Kat knocked him out of the competition. It also appears in the "The Kat Whisperer" as one of the many pets that are lining up to see Coop, where Lorne and Harley mention that the bird is afraid of chickens. In the chapter "You'll Be Show Sorry", Lorne revealed he had a brother but it was needed for an omelette. In season 3 becomes an evil's genius and assistant Mr. Cheeks. History Creation When the series was announced on February 19, 2007, Coop's little sister, Millie, originally had light blue glasses, a purple bow tie on her dark blue hair, and a brown skirt. Her final design was later changed to a blue skirt, red glasses, and a pink bow tie on her hair. Also, Coop's dad, Burt, was originally created with gray glasses. In the final design, they were changed to black. Debut Kid vs. Kat premiered on YTV on October 25, 2008 in Canada and currently airs on Saturdays at 8:30 a.m. as part of YTV's Crunch block. In the US the series first aired on Disney XD on February 21, 2009 at 8:00 p.m. Cast *Erin Mathews - Coop Burtonburger *Kathleen Barr - Millie Burtonburger/Mr. Kat/Lorne/Grandma/Florence *Trevor Devall - Burt Burtonburger *Cathy Weseluck - Dennis Lawrence Chan *Tabitha St. Germain - Phoebe *Linda Sorenson - Old Lady Munson *Chiara Zanni - Fiona Munson *Brian Drummond - Harley *Vincent Tong - Henry *Christopher Gaze - Mr. Cheeks/Cacciatore European broadcasting Marc Buhaj, the Senior Vice President of Jetix Europe, said of the program: "We are excited to be part of the Kid Vs. Kat adventure with the Studio B team. The series has those quality cartoon elements found in the classics - great music and score, neat characters and crisp slapstick timing. Our main duo of Coop and Kat are set to establish one of the great ongoing cartoon rivalries. One unlucky kid with one freaky, ferocious feline creates absolute mayhem that Jetix kids across Europe will love. I have a feeling that Coop is the one who is going to need a full nine lives just to survive!"http://www.jetixeurope.com/site/press_office/press_releases/kid_vs_kat.html Working title This show was originally named Look What My Sister Dragged In.http://karenjlloyd.com/blog/2009/02/09/kid-vs-kat-interview-part-1/ Reception The series currently holds a 7.2 at TV.com. Awards & nominations Kid vs. Kat so far has five awards for the Leo Awards. It is unknown if it will have any award(s) in 2010. International release Kid vs. Kat could be seen on Disney XD and Disney Channel around the world. References External links * * Kid vs. Kat wiki Category:Canadian animated television series Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2010s Canadian television series Category:2008 Canadian television series debuts Category:Animated duos Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional rivalries Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Flash cartoons Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters bg:Kid vs. Kat cs:Kid vs. Kat es:Kid vs. Kat fr:Kid vs. Kat it:Kid vs. Kat - Mai dire gatto he:קיד וקאט hu:Kid vs. Kat nl:Kid vs. Kat ja:キッドvsキャット no:Kid vs. Kat pl:Dzieciak kontra Kot pt:Kid vs. Kat ro:Kid vs Kat ru:Кид vs. Кэт fi:Kid vs. Kat sv:Kid vs. Kat tr:Kid vs. Kat